Pooh's Muddy Path
is a mini game found in the 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Story Once you find the last Torn Page, the Muddy Path area is opened. When you enter, you see Pooh walking in circles trying to find his friends. Once the game is complete, a scene takes place on the Hill at night where Sora explains that he has to go. Pooh and his friends try to get him to stay, but he tells them that if they want to see him, they should just look in their hearts. When you complete this minigame, it locks the 100 Acre Wood Keyhole. Objective The mini-game objective is to find all of Pooh's friends within the time limit. Strategy To start the mini-game talk to Pooh then go to the structure in the middle that has a lot of branches, there you will find Eeyore, speak with him and then the mini-game starts. Head to the right and you will see a small patch of land with three holes on the back, one hole in the middle, and flowers on the right side. Have Pooh get close to these flowers and will rise up to the next platform using them. But don't follow him, instead wait a little while and Rabbit will appear out of one of the three holes. Speak with him and he will go to the structure along with Eeyore. One down four to go. Next go into the hole in the middle an Sora will be launched up in the air you can pick the direction you want to go you can go, forward, left or right. Any way is good for now. Hop on the log and speak to Tigger, which may be difficult because he is always bouncing. He joins Rabbit and Eeyore in the structure. Next rejoin Pooh on the left platform, then get a good angle then cast fire on the beehive, the beehive then falls down. Then go on the right side of the log and cast fire again, this time inside the log to destroy a spiderweb. Now Pooh can cross the log get him through the log. Sora can simply jump to the next platform, but Pooh can't jump so he has to use the flower that is nearby. on the next platform you should see a tree that has a hole in it, have Pooh approach it and you will find Piglet. Pooh has to be with you to find Piglet. Now Piglet joins the others, Next go back to the tree with the hole in it and you should see Owl, speak to him and he will go to the structure. Now head to the mud path and keep walking on it until you come across a branch sticking out. Hit the branch and Roo will jump off, speak with him and he will join the group. The game ends when you find all of Pooh's friends, you can do this in any order you like.